Phones and Apps
by GoldenRoya
Summary: Crazy how the boys always seem to have the latest in phone tech, isn't it? And there's a bonus cameo by the GhostFacers. Don't know how they snuck in...


_Dean's rant is my own. Unfortunately, that's about all I own. I don't even have a smartphone of my own, and I'll have to be dragged kicking and screaming to the store to be coerced into one. Really. Kicking and Screaming. Anyone want to prove it? Please?_

_As per usual, I love reviews! Give my list some lovin'? _

* * *

><p>Sam smacked his phone against his hand, pressed the power button, smacked it again, and vented a sigh of relief when the screen flickered to life. "Hey, Dean," he called across the room to his brother, "I think it's about time we sprang for new phones."<p>

"What, again? Didn't we just replace 'em, like, last year?"

"Don't you remember _anything_ of what we've done in the last year?" Sam queried.

Dean's mouth quirked as visions of jumping off bridges, being thrown across rooms, diving out of the way of speeding trucks, and running pell-mell through the woods, careening off of trees and through mud puddles paraded through his mind. "We may have been a bit rough on 'em," he admitted.

Sam cursed under his breath as his phone died mid-dial. "Just a bit, yeah. Who do we know that can hook us up?"

His brother shrugged. "I dunno. Chuck maybe?" Sam gave him an incredulous look and Dean shrugged again. "Man, I don't know. You really think we need new phones?"

Sam displayed his mobile. Their last little adventure had involved an upset spirit with a penchant for throwing small objects with deadly force and accuracy; before they'd exorcised it, it had neatly pinned Dean's arm to the wall with a pencil through his sleeve, and Sam's phone, tucked as it had been in his breast pocket, had taken a nail to the screen, giving its life to protect its owner. The resulting spider web of cracks made an impressive trophy, but didn't do much for connectivity.

"Yeah, I really think we do. Maybe smart phones this time; that way we can do research on the go and I don't have to be dragging my computer everywhere."

Dean perked up. "Could I have your old laptop then?"

Sam blinked. "Well, sure, I suppose, but what would… never mind, I don't want to know."

Meanwhile, Dean was considering. "Smart phone, huh? I dunno, Sammy, all we really need is _phone-_phones. You know, talk to people and stuff? I don't think I'd even know how to turn on those new thingummys. Who needs all of those extras, anyway, whaddaya call 'em? Yaps?"

A withering glare from Sam. "They're called _apps_, doofus. As in _applications_. Don't you keep in touch with modern culture at all?"

Dean looked offended. "Of course I do! I watched an episode of "Friends" just last week."

Sam opened his mouth a couple of times, changed his mind, and shook his head. He missed Dean's smarmy grin, turning instead to his laptop to research deals on new phones.

Peace reigned in the motel room for a short time, until Dean finally gave in to his curiosity. "Hey, those apps… is there anything we could use?"

Sam shrugged. "There's thousands of 'em. Has to be one or two that'd be useful."

Dean thought about that for a moment.

"Hey, Sam? Think we could invent one?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"EMF detector?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. Then both brothers simultaneously looked at one another, said, "Nah," and went back to what they'd been doing.

~~~spn~~~

Ed Zeddmore docked his tiny soldering iron and sat back, rubbing his eyes wearily but proudly, as he beheld the work of several long weeks of toil and planning on the table in front of him. The phone was largely unchanged, but for two tiny wires that protruded from the sides. "Hey, Harry," he called. "I think the mechanical bits are done. How's the electronic half coming?"

Harry Spangler grinned. "Done. We're ready for testing as soon as we can download it."

"Think it'll work?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "And when we market it, it'll put the name of the GhostFacers on the international map! We'll be the ones who invented the EMF app and singlehandedly made the world safe from ghosts!"

"And stole a coup on the Winchesters."

"Stupid Winchesters."

"Yeah, stupid Winchesters."

"I bet _they_ couldn't have come up with something like this."

"They're probably too busy running across the country to invent something so complicated."

"They'd never even think of it."

"Right."

"Right."

"So…"

"Yeah. Shall we test it?"

"Definitely."

Ed solemnly took up The Device in his hand. "This is one small step for mankind," he intoned, and keyed the power button on.

Smoke promptly filled the room. Sprinklers came on. The modified phone sparked, fizzed, and died.

Harry cursed.

~~~spn~~~

Sam sneezed twice in rapid succession, and Dean rubbed his ears, relieving a sudden, unexplained burning sensation. "Think someone's talking about us?"

"…Nah."

"Right. Where were we on that phone, again?"


End file.
